Wikitroid:Requests for access/N1ghtrav3n
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) at 16:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC). N1ghtrav3n running for Adminship for access/N1ghtrav3n|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 18:39, 18 October 2014 (UTC) Nomination by FastLizard4 N1ghtrav3n has been a Wikitroid editor for two years now, and a patroller for most of that time. Although not one of our most active editors, he has certainly shown himself to be well-versed with Wikitroid matters, has been an active and friendly participant on IRC and elsewhere, and he has been an excellent help in patrolling the wiki and keeping it free from vandalism. In part because I do trust him with the tools of adminship, I would like to nominate him for the position to both expand Wikitroid's active administrator team, as well as to help bolster our defense against vandals. Promoting N1ghtrav3n to administrator would have the added benefit of covering a new set of timezones that no admins currently cover, meaning more rapid responses to vandals can be had when necessary. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I'm flattered and I accept this nomination. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 18:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'1.' What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::'A: Although I would be available to work on whatever needs attention at any given moment, I see myself focusing on the wellbeing of the wiki and its community. This will most likely include, but not limited to, keeping on top of the vandalism that we seem to attract. Basically wherever I'm needed, I'd do what I can to be there.' :'2.' What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::'A: I've had a decent amount of contributions for Wikitroid, but the one that springs to mind most is the complete overhaul of the Prime games' (mostly 1 and 2) scan data as well as finding differences between the Gamecube PAL and Wii Trilogy versions. I've also been a patroller for the majority of my time here and I feel that I've I've helped keep the wiki clean thus far.' :'3.' Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::'A: I don't recall if I've ever had any conflicts with any other user here about anything major, though two years is a long time and anyone would struggle everything. ^^ Seriously though, the only conflict that's ever arisen that I can think of is that when I've reverted a user's edits for breach of any of the Wikitroid policies (usually POV). If I become a sysop, I imagine that conflicts will still arise in the future. When this happens, I'd look at it on a case-by-case basis and take the appropriate action(s) for each instance.' General comments }} * Links for N1ghtrav3n: ---- ''Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support *'Support' - As nominator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:41, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - N1ghtrav3n has generally been a good contributor to Wikitroid, and it will definitely be useful to have someone active in a different time zone. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' All the above points, and if he can be more active then all the better. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - I've been gone for how long now, and he hasn't become admin yet? You guys are slacking. (BTW, I'm not coming back, I just was looking around and saw this) TheMG {talk/ } 03:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - I really cannot think of anything to add that's already been said, but I am glad you're willing to help out a little more. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Neutral